Courage and Innocence Chapter 14 5
by MysticPhantasy
Summary: SIDE STORY. Tsubasa is psyched up for his newest boxing match and he has support from his g/f and family. His opponent however is an old friend he didn't expect to see in the ring and they must go all out against each other to even stand a chance.


**Mahou Sentai Magiranger**

**Courage and Innocence**

**By: MysticPhantasy**

**Chapter 14.5**

(A/N: Well our friend Hallwings pointed out a major goof on our last chapter of our main story. We scheduled a boxing match for Tsubasa earlier that we completely forgot about, so we decided to make this mini side-story devoted to it. We hope you enjoy.)

(Disclaimer: We don't own Super Sentai or its characters)

It was Sunday afternoon and Ozu Tsubasa was really pumped. He was in the locker room getting ready for his boxing match for the day. Only this match was different from most. At the last minute he was scheduled to be the champion in a celebrity exhibition match, though who the challenger was going to be, he had no idea. He didn't mind though, the proceeds from this fight were going to go to the charity of the challenger's choice, win or lose. He was in his shorts which were yellow and had his Garuda symbol in black on the left leg. He also strapped on his boxing gloves and started to pump his fists in the air to psyche himself up when he heard a knock behind him.

"Is it safe to come in?" he heard the voice of Mare peep up.

"Yes, I'm dressed enough," Tsubasa smiled as his very cute girlfriend walked in. Last night they enjoyed a dance that his younger brother's soccer team's family party and the memories of holding each other close were still fresh on his mind. "You're looking very cute today Mare-chan," he said.

"It's just normal clothes, no big deal," Mare replied with a blush. She was dressed in a simple dark purple long T-shirt with a black leather belt around her waist. From the waist down she was wearing black leggings and black shoes with purple spots. She also opted to not wear make up today and let her hair down, which Tsubasa didn't mind. It was rare he got to see her more natural beauty as she used it mostly a disguise. Mare and her sister Nai were big idols now and in order to have a life separate from that, they wore a very different style of clothing than their usual Goth outfits when out with their boyfriends or doing their own thing away from the spotlight. "Well no matter what you wear you're still cute," Tsubasa walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Mare smiled, "As for you, you look like you're ready to take on the whole world."

"Well it's just an exhibition match against an amateur, I'm going to have to go easy on the other guy," Tsubasa pointed out.

"That's good. I don't want you to get _too_ roughed up. That is if you still want to go to dinner and the movies after this, though I'm not sure how smart it was planning a date right after a match."

"Yeah," Tsubasa said, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head, "It's just I've been on a roll lately and I want to celebrate afterwards with my favorite girl…I hope I'm not getting cocky."

"Maybe a little, but it's okay since this is the first season you've competed in a while. Just don't let it go too far Tsubasa-kun," Mare replied. She then kissed his boxing gloves for luck, and Tsubasa's embarrassment lifted.

"Thanks for always supporting me, it means a lot to me," he said.

"Well how about I give you more support," Mare giggled then boldly took his lips in a more passionate kiss. Tsubasa's eyes widened, it was rare that she made the first move, but when she did, he really enjoyed it. Just as he was relaxing into her embrace, the intercom beeped.

"**Two minutes until show time."**

"I think they're calling for you," Mare said pulling away.

"Yeah they are," Tsubasa agreed, "Have fun watching!"

"Okay, win but don't be too mean to the other guy," Mare said blowing him a kiss as he exited the locker room.

Tsubasa entered the stadium to the cheers of many boxing fans as well as his family in the VIP box. He raised his right fist in greeting to the many spectators whose cheers rose higher. He then stepped into the ring and sat at his corner waiting for the referee to announce him and his opponent.

"Good afternoon everyone!" the referee said jumping into the ring with his microphone, "Welcome to our annual charity exhibition match!" his greeting was met with cheers from all over the stadium, "You the fans have voted for your champion in this fight and I'm proud to announce him."

"_The _fans_ decided I'd fight in this match?" _Tsubasa thought in surprise, _"After taking a year off, I'm glad to still be acknowledged. My hard work must really be paying off this season."_

"Your champion was the lightweight champion of all Japan two years ago. He had taken the following year off in order to support his family in a time of great need; family now seated in the VIP box to support him!" the spotlight momentarily jumped to the box where Tsubasa's parents and many siblings sat, but when the light hit them they stood up and cheered for him. "But now he has returned to the ring and as you probably know from his recent matches, hasn't lost any of his skill. So now I present to you, the Yellow Thunder! OZU TSUBASA!"

Tsubasa grinned as he stood up to acknowledge the standing ovation he was receiving with another raised fist and he turned slowly 360 degrees to acknowledge everyone in the stadium.

"And now, for his surprise opponent!" The referee continued, "The man I am about to present, although not a professional fighter, is no weakling. He is one of Megalopolis's finest officers of the law, a member of the Special Police who settles for nothing less than perfection in himself and his colleagues. A man who keeps himself in peak physical condition and has been highly trained in the martial arts. He has helped serve justice to over 100 deadly Alienizer criminals already and has no plans of ever stopping. It is my extreme pleasure to present a true hero to all…"

"_It can't be…"_ Tsubasa's eyes widened at the description the referee was giving.

"Tomasu Houji…or as he requested to be addressed for this match…STRONG HOJI!"

Once again the crowd rose again in applause to acknowledge the challenger. Hoji ran into the ring, a look of pure confidence, but without arrogance, on his face. He had blue-colored boxing gloves and wore black shorts with the letters SPD written in silver on the left leg and twin vertical blue stripes were on the right leg. Just like Tsubasa did earlier, he raised his fist to acknowledge his applause. The spotlight went to the other VIP box where the rest of the Dekarangers stood to attention to support their comrade.

"_Not a professional fighter my butt," _Tsubasa thought, _"His battles may be outside the ring, but he's as good or better than any pro I've faced." _His train of thought was derailed when he saw Hoji waiting for him at the center of the ring. Tsubasa got up to meet with his opponent.

"I didn't expect us to meet again like this," Hoji said with a small smirk.

"Neither did I," Tsubasa grinned, "I'm glad to see you are doing well though."

"It seems you are as well," Hoji replied.

"It seems these two have known each other in the past, what a shocker!" The referee said.

"Yes, Hoji helped to solve the kidnapping of my older sister and I will forever be grateful for that," Tsubasa informed the crowd.

"Now don't go easy on me just because of that," Hoji smirked.

"Are you kidding, I think I'm going to have to go all out to take you on!" Tsubasa chuckled in reply.

"It seems we have a better set up than we first thought folks. Now remember Hoji, this is strictly boxing, no other fighting style will be legal."

"That's fine by me," Hoji nodded.

"And win or lose, your charity will still get the proceeds."

"That's no reason not to try our hardest and give a good match," Tsubasa said.

"Right. Now that we've met our two fighters, let's get ready to rumble! The rules are simple. Best two out of three matches, each lasting three and a half minutes or until someone's kissing the mat, whichever happens first."

Tsubasa and Hoji put in their mouth guards then bumped fists together as the referred got to a safe distance and then rang the bell.

Hoji started off with a powerful left hook to Tsubasa's jaw, knocking his head aside and with his right fist jabbed his side several times. As Hoji brought his left fist up again, Tsubasa blocked it with his own left and punched hard with his right just below Hoji's ribcage making the detective grunt. The two then traded jabs and danced around the ring, ducking and counter attacking whenever possible for the next minute, the sounds of the crowd mere background noise to the two fighters. Hoji pulled back with his right fist and let it thrust out hard against Tsubasa's chest forcing the magician back several steps. As Hoji moved closer, Tsubasa retaliated with an uppercut with his right hand sending him flat on his back. Both fighters were out of breath as the ref started to count.

"1, 2, 3…"

"Kick his ass _Aibou_!" Hoji heard the sound of his best friend…though he'd never admit to it…calling out to him in with his favorite/least favorite nickname. He immediately shot to his feet and pointed at the VIP box where Ban was standing with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't call me _Aibou_!" Hoji shouted back.

"It looks like Strong Hoji is still in the game!" The referee announced, "Though this counts as one point to the Yellow Thunder. Round 2 fight!"

"_He's definitely got endurance," _Tsubasa thought as Hoji rounded near him. This time it was Tsubasa who opened up with a series of rapid punches to Hoji's gut. The detective grunted under the magician's barrage but didn't move back a single step, instead delivering a powerful blow just beside Tsubasa's right eye forcing him back and leaving himself open to a strong blow to the center of his chest. Tsubasa staggered and was out of breath, he used his hand to help hold him up so as to not lie down. Hoji kept his distance to see if Tsubasa would fall or rise again. The magician gave him a look of determination as he stood up fully.

"Go Tsubasa-chan! Don't give up!" Mare cheered him on.

"Not planning on it," he whispered sparing her a glance and a smile. His gaze turned back to the detective who also looked very determined. Now neither of them would be distracted and was ready to give it their all. They ran towards the center of the ring and traded simultaneous right hooks to the chin. Both fighters shook off the daze and when Hoji tried his own series of rapid punches, Tsubasa raised his gloves in defense, but one good blow from the detective shattered his guard and allowed Hoji to land two good punches. He followed up with a right cross, but Tsubasa managed to duck in time, back off, block the following blow, and then punch outwards with both fists connecting with his opponent sending him back. Now it was Hoji's turn to have to support his body weight with his arms before he could kiss the mat. However Hoji's barrage took a lot out of Tsubasa and he was also wobbly. Both fighters grinned at each other. Tsubasa's lip was starting to swell and his right eye was darkening. Hoji's lip was partially split and bleeding and bruises were visible on both of their chests.

"It looks like it could be anyone's game. The next blow will probably determine this round!" the ref announced to the cheering crowds.

"Go! Yellow Thunder! GO! YELLOW THUNDER!" the crowds started to cheer.

"STRONG HOJI! STRONG HOJI!" it seemed like the fans were rooting for _both _of them. Very unusual but it gave them the strength to continue. They stood and gave each other a look of respect before they slowly walked towards each other and raised their fists once again. With a loud cry each gave the other their strongest punch, only having the strength for offense and not defense, both of them landed flat on their backs on the mat.

"It looks like both fighters are down! The first one up will have the round and maybe the match!" The referee announced, "1…"

Hoji chuckled as he tried to get up but staggered back down, "Wow…this is…_perfect..."_

"2…"

"Come on Tsubasa you can do it…" Tsubasa said to himself struggling to rise up but gravity and fatigue were even worse opponents than Hoji, forcing him back on the mat.

"3…"

"STRONG HOJI! STRONG HOJI! GO! YELLOW THUNDER! GO! YELLOW THUNDER!" the crowds continued their chanting.

"4…"

"Come on _Aibou!" _Ban called out towards him as his colleagues continued to cheer.

"5…"

"You can do it!" Tetsu called.

"Never give up!" Sen-chan cheered.

"We believe in you!" Umeko shouted.

"You're always _super cool!"_ Jasmine added.

"You have the pride of the Special Police!" Doggie reminded him.

"You've done very well. Just stand up!" Swan added.

"6…"

"Please be okay Tsubasa-chan! Don't give up you're so strong!" Mare called out to her boyfriend as Tsubasa's family also called out to him.

"7…"

"Tsu-nii! Go for it!" Kai shouted.

"You've trained hard for this!" Makito called out.

"You've got courage on your side!" Houka reminded him, her own boyfriend, Titan sitting next to her at the edge of his seat.

"You can do it," he said

"Your siblings are all rooting for you!" Urara added.

"Sensei is rooting for you too," Hikaru said, his arm around Urara.

"8…"

"You've made your parents proud! Keep it up son!" Isamu called out as Miyuki clung to him in worry.

"9…" Everyone in the arena whether family, friend, or fan, were all at the edges of their seats.

"10…" the ref finished his count but neither fighter rose.

"This round looks like a draw!" The ref continued, "But as Tsubasa won the first round, he has won the entire match. What a fight! Give it up to these skilled fighters!" The crowds started to cheer as Tsubasa and Hoji moved towards each other slowly and helped each other painfully but surely to their feet, their arms around each other's shoulders, then hugged to a standing ovation from the stadium. They were both very exhausted but looked like they had the time of their lives as they turned to acknowledge their praise. The ref approached them both.

"You promised a good match and boy did you deliver. Is there a possibility for a rematch in the future?"

"Maybe…when I have the spare time," Hoji replied, "My first duty is to the Special Police after all."

"What charity were you fighting for anyways?" Tsubasa asked him.

"There is a facility that specializes in orphaned extraterrestrials that needed some extra funding. The proceeds from this match are going to them."

"Well I'm sure they're all going to be a lot happier having you as their champion! Thanks once again for doing this match, both of you."

"It was one of my best," Tsubasa acknowledged, "You really are Strong Hoji."

"And now I know why they call you Yellow Thunder," Hoji replied.

"It looks like the bonds of friendship have formed between these two great athletes. That's it for today's match folks. Thank you all for your support!" The ref finished.

XXX

Tsubasa was in aching pain as he laid in his bed. His siblings all gave him ice packs for his various bruises, his eye, and his lip. He thanked them but asked them to leave him alone for a few hours so he could rest properly.

"Wow you really went all out didn't you," Tsubasa turned to see Mare smiling at him, "I am so proud of you. I know you said you wanted to be left alone, but I hope you don't mind me visiting, especially since we couldn't go out."

"Not at all Mare-chan, you're always welcome," Tsubasa replied wincing in pain as he tried to sit up, but a firm but gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Now don't you move; you might make things worse. You're lucky nothing's broken and I want to keep it that way," Mare said firmly then drew out what looked like a purple MagiPhone.

"Isn't that the WolzardPhone you used to have? I thought it was gone," Tsubasa commented.

"Well…your father decided to make me another one that will last just until you get better, I can use a little bit of magic to help with your recovery," Mare smiled then pointed the wand at herself and her clothes changed to what looked like a Goth version of a sexy nurse outfit. It was black instead of white and the black nurse's cap had a dark purple cross on it. It had a wide and low cut neck showing off her cleavage and had a very short skirt with wore fishnet stockings running down her legs ending in black slippers. "Now don't get any ideas Tsubasa-kun," she teased when she saw his shocked look, "you can look but that's it. Just consider this your prize for winning today. Now just let me know what you need and I'll be happy to help."

"Just having you here is great, Mare-chan," Tsubasa replied, "But I could seriously use a nap…could you…hold me until I go to sleep.

"Hai!" Mare said cheerfully, crawling into bed next to him and moving his head so it would rest on her bosom where she stroked his hair.

"Hmm…nice pillows," Tsubasa commented as he got drowsier.

"You!" Mare blushed and lightly bopped Tsubasa on the head but smiled and kissed his forehead, looking at his peaceful face as she continued to play with his hair, his eyes closed as the soothing effect of where he was lying combined with her fingers ran through his hair until he was asleep. Mare then used the bit of magic Isamu gave her to heal his injuries bit by bit throughout the night and when she was finally done, slumber found her as well.

THE END.

(A/N: Well that's it for this little side story. We hope you enjoyed it. Rereading it while listening to the character songs "Go Yellow Thunder" and "Blue is the Sky" is also a lot of fun. Reviews are always welcome and if you're a newcomer, be sure to give the main story a try, you may like it.)


End file.
